


Uma babá quase perfeita

by soulmateji



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmateji/pseuds/soulmateji
Summary: Quando Johnny enfim conseguiu seu tão desejado estágio na promotoria, nunca imaginou que ser babá do filho do chefe estivesse incluso nos seus afazeres, mas nem tudo saía como esperado.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Johnny, a babá

⇝ Era a segunda vez que ele estava fazendo isso naquela semana.  
Fazia quase um ano que Johnny havia conseguido uma oportunidade de estágio na Promotoria Pública de Seul e 8 meses que ele trabalhava diretamente com o Promotor Jung.  
Era definitivamente o cargo que ele tanto almejava quando se candidatou aquela oportunidade de estágio, mas não poderia imaginar que seus afazeres pudessem se afastar tanto do previsto.  
O senhor Jung era um excelente chefe e era consideravelmente fácil trabalhar com ele, porém tinha o péssimo hábito de usar os estagiários para concluir tarefas de cunho pessoal, fazendo com que Johnny fizesse bicos extras de babá do seu filho, JaeHyun.  
JaeHyun havia completado há pouco seus 18 anos, mas não tinha nenhuma liberdade. Ele estava em seu último ano escolar e mesmo que suas aulas fossem em tempo integral, as terças e quintas elas só duravam até o almoço e era nesses dias que ele se tornava obrigação de Seo Johnny.  
O Jung mais novo era sempre levado para a escola pela mãe, que era uma ocupadíssima fisioterapeuta, então quando as aulas terminavam mais cedo ela não tinha tempo de buscá-lo, fazendo com que o Senhor Jung desempenhasse a Seo Johnny essa função.  
Além é claro da responsabilidade de transporta-lo a suas atividades extracurriculares durante toda a tarde.  
Foi um pouco estranho no começo. Johnny admitia que imaginou que o herdeiro Jung fosse mais um daqueles adolescentes riquinhos e mimados que estava acostumado a ver aparecerem em seu emprego todos os dias afim de conseguir coisas dos pais, mas felizmente JaeHyun lhe surpreendeu.  
O garoto era muito educado, quase sempre na dele e sempre tratou Johnny com muito respeito, não tinha qualquer sinal de arrogância, e era por isso que exercer a função de babá já nem lhe incomodava mais, ao menos não na maioria das vezes.  
Ainda era desconfortável lidar com a popularidade do garoto, porém por outros motivos.


	2. Johnny,

Johnny observava de dentro do carro o trabalho do mais novo em se desvencilhar das garotas que gritavam eufóricas tentando lhe presentear e conquistar 5 segundos da sua atenção.

Cenas como essa eram sempre comuns, e mesmo que quisesse ir para fora ajudá-lo, JaeHyun ficaria irritado o fizesse, já que segundo o mesmo, ele era capaz de lidar com tudo sozinho.

Era surpreendente como, mesmo com a situação sendo desconfortável, JaeHyun ainda conseguia sorrir e agradecer por cada um dos presentes recebidos.

O mais novo enfim conseguiu chegar ao carro, adentrando rapidamente no banco do passageiro e jogando a mochila e os vários presentes no banco de trás. Colocou o cinto de segurança e só então levou seus olhos ao motorista que lhe fitava.

― Pelo visto seu dia foi divertido, senhor. – Johnny foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio, lançando lhe um olhar rápido, antes de colocar o veículo em movimento.

― Quem me dera. ― JaeHyun respondeu parecendo cansado ― Vamos sair daqui logo, por favor. ― Implorou formando um biquinho fofo nos lábios.

― Direto para casa, senhor? ― Johnny perguntou, sabendo que era a resposta mais comum do mais novo.

― Você não precisa ser formal Johnny, não tem mais ninguém aqui. E, na verdade, eu estava pensando em almoçarmos juntos em algum lugar. ― JaeHyun respondeu com seu melhor olhar de cachorrinho, afim de convencer o mais velho – o que era desnecessário, já que Johnny sempre cedia.

― Desculpa, foi força do hábito. Algum motivo específico? ― Johnny estava curioso, era um pedido bem incomum do outro.

― Meu dia está sendo um pé no saco, eu só quero sair por aí sem precisar me preocupar com as pessoas me bajulando por causa do meu pai, e sem garotas insistindo em se declarar porque eu supostamente preciso de uma namorada.

― Você parece mais irritado que o normal, tem certeza que não aconteceu nada? ― O mais velho lançou lhe mais um olhar, antes de voltar a atenção para a pista.

― É só que é uma droga fingir que é solteiro para um monte de garotas, quando eu só queria dizer para todo mundo que eu não estou interessado porque já tenho um namorado. – JaeHyun se levantou rapidamente deixando um breve selar na bochecha do mais velho.

― JaeHyun, agora não. Eu estou dirigindo. ― Advertiu brevemente, mesmo que na verdade estivesse sorrindo bobamente.

― Ok, parei hyung. Eu só queria chegar logo a faculdade, para não ter que me preocupar com as pessoas cuidando da minha vida. ― Respondeu soltando mais um bufo.

― Só mais alguns meses, ok? Depois tudo isso acaba. ― Johnny apertou rapidamente sua coxa, voltando a atenção para o trânsito. ― Tem algum lugar que queira ir?

― Pode escolher hyung, só preciso por favor de um lugar onde não me reconheçam e eu possa curtir meu namorado em paz.

Johnny dirigiu por pelo menos 20 minutos até chegarem a um pequeno parque em uma área turística da cidade. No caminho conversavam sobre os acontecimentos desde a última vez em que se viram, pois as horas que se falavam com afinco pelo telefone ainda eram insuficientes para eles.

JaeHyun adorava como Johnny – diferente dos outros “adultos” – sempre ouvia atentamente sobre seus problemas, nunca o menosprezando quando ele se queixava de algum colega irritante ou algum trabalho em grupo que tinha para fazer.

Depois de estacionarem na parte mais calma do lugar puderam enfim colar os lábios em um beijo saudoso sem a preocupação de serem flagrados.

Antes de saírem do veículo Johnny retirou o terno e a gravata, levantando as mangas da camisa social enquanto JaeHyun removia a parte superior do uniforme escolar, ficando apenas com a camiseta lisa que vestia por baixo, afim de evitarem olhares curiosos.

Ali eles eram apenas um casal desconhecido curtindo a companhia um do outro.

Eles ainda ganhavam alguns olhares tortos por onde passavam, mas sabiam que não era por suas identidades e sim por estarem com as mãos entrelaçadas.

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic é na verdade o repost de uma tweetfic que vocês podem encontrar [aqui](https://twitter.com/soulmateji_/status/1178990405683175426)
> 
> Essa é uma tentativa de conhecer melhor essa nova plataforma, e claro, ajudar a povoá-la com fanfics dos JohnJae
> 
> podem sempre me encontrar no [@soulmateji_](https://twitter.com/soulmateji_/)


End file.
